Smile
by imakemyownluck
Summary: What happens when best friends are forced to choose between lying and feeling what is real! High School FanFic. Kinda gonna update from time to time just a random story. It will probably be a continued story that could end at each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short fic. ... Listened to the song I'd Lie By Taylor Swift as i wrote this!:)**

**Tony and Ziva in HIGH SCHOOL!:)** Kinda OOC

* * *

Ziva hoped into her best friends car and smiled.

"Morning Tony." She said grabbing her seat belt and putting it on.

"Hey, Ziva!" Tony smiled. "I love that shirt!" He had always joked about her clothes. He said she got too dressed up for school. She had lost a bet that weekend and was forced to wear jeans and Tony's tee shirt.

"Shut up and drive Tony." Ziva laughed.

Tony smiled and stepped on the gas. "I really do like it though!" Tony smirked."It brings out you eyes."

"Tony, if you do not stop commenting my clothing you are going to find a very nasty bruise on your arm." Ziva threatened.

"You cannot do that." Tony said.

"Really? Why not?" Ziva challenged.

"Because, then people will think we have a abusive relationship." Tony smiled.

Many of Tony and Ziva's friends had said that they were dating. Although Tony and Ziva were _only_ friends, the way they acted had seemed more girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I do not care what Abby says about your stupid bruise." Ziva said getting ready to punch him. Tony flinched. Ziva smiled and placed her hand back down.

"You are one crazy chick, David." Tony laughed as they pulled up to the school.

Ziva smiled and looked over at Tony. "What can I say? When you are my best friend, would I actually be normal?"

"You think I am your best friend?" Tony smiled in a quirky way.

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "Now, come on, we are going to be late...AGAIN!"

"HEY! That wasn't my fault! That guy totally cut in front of me and I had to cut in front of him."

"Shut up," Ziva said closing the door and walking towards the entrance.

Tony smiled and ran up beside her. He leaned closer to her, "You know, that shirt really does look great on you." He said sincerely.

Ziva looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you." She laughed. They walked into school and parted their separate ways.

"ZIVA!" Abby smiled. "I can't believe you actually wore the shirt."

"Abs, you know that if I didn't that I would never live it down." Ziva laughed.

"True." She smiled. "Isn't that Tony's favorite shirt too?"

"Ya, I think it is because it is green." Ziva said. _'actually, it is because he loves the color green.' she thought._

"Cool." Abby said. "Did he give you crap about the shirt this morning."

"You know Tony, always has to say something about everything." Ziva laughed.

"Isn't that the truth." Abby laughed.

The girls laughed on the way to their first class together.

At Lunch, Ziva sat down next to Abby and Tim.

"Where is Tony?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Ziva said looking around the cafeteria. She finally found him leaning over some girl. The girl was laughed and had her hand on Tony's chest. Ziva watched as he leaned down a whispered something into the girl's ear, the girl smiled even more and kissed Tony's cheek. Tony gave the girl his famous smile.

"I am going to the bathroom." Ziva said standing up, not being able to watch that anymore.

Abby and McGee watched her walk off angrily. "Do you think that she will ever say anything?" Tim asked, noticing the obvious feelings that Ziva had for Tony.

"No." Abby said.

Ziva stormed into the bathroom and starred into the mirror. Why wasn't she as pretty as the other girls? What did they have that she didn't? Why was it always some other girl? They knew nothing about him. Did they know that he had a sister? Did they know that his sister died, and he blames himself, even though it is clearly not his fault. Did they know that he doesn't have a father, or that his mother has the most beautiful smile, and that is where he gets it from? Did they know really anything other than his name?

Did that girl know that he can play the piano? Would she still be there, would she still care if she knew how sensitive and caring he really was? Would they ever understand how his birthday gift to her was her favorite, not because it was expensive but, because it came from his heart. He had wrote her a song on the piano and had played it for her on her birthday, so self conscious that she wouldn't like it? Would they have been able to see how scared he was when he watched her fall into a hole when she was so concentrated on listening to him? Did they know that he had skipped the biggest party of the year because she was in the hospital with a broken foot and he didn't want her alone?

Ziva washed her hands three times before going back out to the table.

She sat down quietly and pulled out her water bottle from her backpack.

"Hey, where were you?" Tony asked.

"Bathroom." She said taking out the rest of her lunch.

"Okay." Tony said. "Well, I am going to go buy lunch, be back in a second."

"Tony, wait up, I am buying too." Tim said, the boys walked to the line together, leaving Ziva and Abby at the table alone.

"You okay Ziva?" Abby asked.

"I am fine." Ziva said. "Why wouldn't I be."

"Tell me the truth Ziva," Abby said. "You like him, don't you?"

"Like who?" Ziva said pretending that she didn't know who Abby was talking about.

Abby looked at Ziva. "Tony." Abby said.

"Abby, he is my friend, nothing more." Ziva fake laughed.

"Obviously you are lying but, if I were you, I would tell him." Abby said.

Ziva thought for a moment. "In a totally alternative universe, say I did like him..." Ziva started, "What would I say?"

"The truth." Abby stated.

"And if the truth is something that he doesn't want to hear?" Ziva said.

"Then, I will come over with every flavor of ice cream possible and maybe voodoo." Abby smiled.

The girls said nothing else until the boys came back.

"That looks good." Ziva smiled, pretending that nothing had happened.

"I know!" Tony said placing his tray down.

Ziva smiled and stole his fork, eating some of his pasta.

"HEY,"

"What, like you have never eaten part of my lunch before." Ziva said matter of factly.

"Ya but-" Tony said. "That was my pasta." He frowned. "I am Italian, pasta is sacred."

Ziva chuckled at his foolishness and pulled out a pack of tasty cakes. She put them down on his tray. "Happy?"

Tony smiled brightly and picked up the packaged cakes. He held them over his head as if they were jewels.

"I think he is happy." Abby smiled.

Tony nodded and placed the cakes down. He placed his arm around Ziva's shoulder and hugged her from the side. "Thank you."

Ziva tried to hold in her smile. Tony left his arm around her shoulder, not realizing that it was still there.

Abby smiled at the scene, Ziva's eyes got big and looked over at Abby. Ziva slightly leaned into Tony's arm. When he didn't move it away she couldn't help but smile brighter. Tony noticed Ziva smiling.

"What is so funny?" He asked her.

"Funny?" Ziva asked. "I don't know? What is funny?"

"Why do you keep smiling like that?" Tony asked, his arm still in place.

"Uh." Ziva said. "Conner, the guy over at the table across from us smiled at me. I smiled back." She spit out.

"Who is Conner? Why haven't you mentioned him before?" Tony asked.

"Tony, stop acting like a big brother." Ziva laughed.

"You don't deserve just any guy, Zi." Tony said. "Will I get to meet this Conner."

"Tony," Ziva smiled. "He is just a friend, nothing more. It would be like me dating Tim...not that i don't like you Tim, it is just that you are like a brother."

"It is okay Ziva, I understand. It is the same way with me, you're like my sister." Tim smiled.

"See, all good." Ziva said to Tony, "Why are you so freaked out by the thought of me liking a guy?" She persisted.

"All the guys in this school are pigs," Tony said. "You are not allowed to date them."

"NOT ALLOWED?" Ziva said.

Abby and Tim quietly left the table.

"Well, most of the guys here only want a girlfriend to have sex with then they dump them." Tony said. "I will not let you get used like that."

"I...who..." Ziva stuttered. "Who gave you permission to control my dating life?"

"It is just that..."

"Just what?" Ziva said. "Say it Tony, I get it. You don't want me to date anyone? Why? Is it because you think I will ignore you, or not have time to hang out or WHAT? JUST TELL ME?"

"Forget it." Tony said standing up and walking away from the table.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled.

Tony didn't stop walking.

Ziva ran after him.

"FINE!" She said. "If you say that I cannot date, then you cannot either!"

Tony stopped and turned around. "Why?"

"Because," Ziva said.

"Because why?" Tony asked standing in front of him.

"You are so infuriating! You are making me insane. Every day it is a different girl, new face, another ass. You just go through them like they mean nothing. You don't understand anything." Ziva said. "You don't understand how when you laugh, it makes some girls swoon over you. And sometimes when you say hi to other girl in the hallway, they get the biggest smile on their face. And when you put your arm around them, you can see that they look as if they feel safe. And then everything that they feel, that wonderful, crazy, yet amazing feeling, it is ripped out from _my-_their heart, so cruelly. But because life is the devils play ground, they fall for it all over again the next day, hoping that they are the one to change you."

Tony starred at Ziva. She had a few tears rolling down her face. It hurt him to see her cry, to be in that much pain.

"I gave you my answer." Ziva said coldly, "What is yours?"

"Because," Tony said. He lifted his hand to her cheek. Ziva backed away, out of his reach. "You are perfect. You are kind, smart, beautiful. Your laugh is amazing, when you smile, I am pretty sure that the earth stops rotating. You have four different smiles. One when you are trying to be nice, and help someone. One when you are with your friends, laughing at something that is truly funny. One when you talk about your sister, and how amazing she was. And finally, one I only see when you are with me, and I still haven't figured out why. You just brighten up anyone's day and you make everyone feel like the world will never end. That is why you cannot date. The guys in this school, they will ruin that, they will tamper with something already perfect, and I refuse to let that happen."

Ziva wiped the tears from her cheeks but they kept falling anyway.

"Ziva, I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't important. My girlfriends, they mean nothing to me. I do not know nor do I care about their lives." Tony said.

"Then what do you care about, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony didn't answer.

Ziva felt as if someone had taken her heart out and thrown it to lions. She closed her eyes and started to laugh, but soon her laughs turned into sobs.

"You know what..." She said laughing at herself in her head, "I'd lie."

"Huh?"

"This morning, yesterday, ten minutes ago, if someone asked me if I loved you..." Ziva said. "I'd Lie."

"Loved." Tony said, "Past tense?"

"That's the crazy thing," She said, "I don't know. I don't know anything. All I know is that I would lie."

"And if I asked you now?" Tony asked stepping closer.

"It is ironic how I can be waiting for you to ask me that question, for so long, and then, when you do, I don't have an answer." Ziva said. "I have told myself that I would lie for so long that, I don't remember what the lie was."

"Ziva Sarah David," Tony said leaning his forehead against hers, "I am asking you, Do you love me?"

"Do you love me?" Ziva asked back.

"I do." Tony admitted. "I love you, I, Anthony Dio DiNozzo, have done the impossible and fallen in love."

Ziva looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. I promise. I am not lying."

"I believe you." Tony said softly. "Now, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." He wiped away the tears that were left on her face.

"Can we go back to lunch?" Ziva smiled.

"Of course." Tony said kissing her forehead and then grabbing her hand and walking towards the table.

Abby saw Ziva's face. "I am guessing I do not need the Voodoo?"

"Voodoo?" Tony said turning to Ziva. "You were going to Voodoo me?"

Ziva laughed loudly. "It was more Abby's idea, but I would have went along with it."

"So," Abby said. "Are you guys like...together now?"

"That is very straight to then point." Tony laughed.

"You know how I do" Abby said in a gangster accent.

"Yes." Ziva smiled.

Tony recognized that smiled. It was the fourth one. The one that he saw when she was with him. And, he felt as if that was going to be his new favorite one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the weekend before Valentines day and Tony was freaking out. He had planned a surprise for Ziva but he wanted to make sure that everything went well. If one thing went wrong then it would ruin everything.

Sunday, the 13th, Tony stopped by Ziva's house while she went on a run and got her brother to help him hid a gift in her room. Once that mission was complete he placed the roses on her desk and a pre-Valentines day card. Ari had told Tony that Ziva would be back soon, so Tony hid in the bathroom.

Ziva walked up to her house and went straight upstairs to her room. When she walked in she instantly noticed the flowers and the card and shuffled over. She smiled reading the card that was hand made.

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Turn Around :D_

_~Tony_

Ziva turned around and saw Tony leaning against her door frame.

"Ziva, will you be my 2011 Valentine?" He smiled brightly.

"Of Course." She smiled walking up to him. "You did this? The flowers and sneaking around, just to ask me a question you already know the answer too?"

"It was worth it." Tony smiled lifting his hand to her cheek. "I think you almost blushed."

"Thank you." Ziva said smiling, "Very creative, I loved it."

"Your welcome." Tony said. He kissed her lips quickly. "Meet me at my car tomorrow afternoon. I have something planned after school, and do not worry, you will have time to get your homework done, because I know that school is important to you."

Ziva laughed. "I will. Are you not driving me in tomorrow?"

"I cannot." Tony said. "But I already called Abby and you have a ride into school."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. I could have called her." Ziva said.

"Well, I did, so... Accept it." Tony laughed.

"What do I have to wear tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Anything. You can wear anything, you do not have to get dressed up if you do not want to. We will not leave my house." Tony said.

"Okay, I will think of something." Ziva smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we were still _only_ friends?"

"I try not to." Tony said. "I like us now, and I hope that we would have told each other at one point."

"I like us now too." Ziva said into his chest.

"I have to go." Tony said kissing her head. "I will see you tomorrow after school."

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do, amazing nights to plan, you know, basic everyday Sunday stuff." Tony smiled looking down at her.

"See you tomorrow." Ziva laughed kissing him.

"Love ya." Tony said giving her a peck on the lips then going down the stairs.

"Love you too." Ziva called after him.

Monday, the 14th, VALENTINES DAY.

6:30

Ziva walked back into her room after finishing straightening her hair. She looked at her phone and saw she got a text from Tony.

_Hey Beautiful, _

_Bottom right drawer._

_I love you. TONY_

Ziva smiled and ran over to her dresser and opened her bottom drawer and found a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. She ripped the paper off and opened the box. She laughed when she saw the shirt that Tony had bought her. It was one that she had seen in the store a week ago when they had gone to the mall. It was white and it hung off the shoulder. It had a big red heart in the center and the words love in big black cursive writing through the heart.

_Hey Handsome,_

_I love it. Thank you. :D_

_~Love you, Happy Valentines Day_

Ziva smiled and put the new shirt on and her jeans that she knew were Tony's favorites. She styled her hair and did her makeup before running out the door to Abby's car.

"Is that a new shirt?" Abby asked as Ziva got into the car.

"Ya, Tony gave it to me." Ziva smiled brightly.

"I thought he couldn't drive you in today?"

"He hid it in my dresser and this morning he sent me a text telling me where it was." Ziva said.

"Aw. That is adorable. He is so cute." Abby smiled sweetly.

"I know. I was so shocked." Ziva smiled.

2:45

Tony leaned against his car, anxious to see Ziva. He hadn't seen her all day because their classes were different and since he couldn't drive her in today.

"Tony!" Ziva smiled walking quickly over to him.

Tony smiled at the sound of her voice and rushed over to her. He picked her up and spun her around. Ziva laughed and held his head in her hands.

He placed her down on the ground but didn't remove his arms from her waist. He leaned in and kissed her. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I missed you." Tony whispered. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Tony, how did you hide this? How did you know I didn't go in my bottom right drawer?" Ziva smiled.

"Your brother." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled. "I love it."

"It looks great on you." Tony said giving her elevator eyes.

"Come on, lets go back to your house." Ziva said pulling Tony over to his car.

About 10 minutes later they pulled into Tony's driveway.

Ziva entered his house first.

"Hey Honey." Tony's mom said. "How has your day been?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Ziva smiled. "And yours?"

"Well, this day is just like every other for me." She smiled. "Where is Tony anyway?"

"He had to grab something out of the garage and I couldn't see." Ziva smiled.

"He is so secretive." His mom smiled. "He has been different since you guys started dating."

"Different?"

"Happier," She said. "He bought me roses for this morning, he has never done that. And he made me breakfast, again, he has never done that."

"Maybe he just appreciates things more now?" Ziva suggested.

"I guess." She said. "Well, I am going to run to the store to pick up some things. Tell him I will be back around five."

"I will." Ziva smiled. "It was great seeing you again."

"You too sweetie." She smiled. "It always is a pleasure."

Tony's mom walked out. Ziva sat down at his kitchen table and took out a book she had to read for English. She began reading the fourth chapter.

_In the garage:_

Tony pulled the dozen roses from his trunk and the box of chocolates that he had. He walked over to the refrigerator and took the white teddy bear off of the top. He went into the house to find Ziva. He found her at his kitchen table with her back to him. He smiled and walked up behind her.

"I love you." He said holding the bear and the roses in front of her.

Ziva removed the book from sight and looked at the gifts. "More?" She smiled.

"Many more too come." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"You really didn't have to do any of this." Ziva said taking the bear and playing with its arms.

"But I did." Tony smiled. "You deserve it."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled "Again and again and again. How many times am I going to have to say that tonight?"

"Well, you do not have to." Tony said. "I know you are thankful and that you didn't ask for all this, I am going to give you this stuff because I love you and I want to."

"I love you." Ziva smiled.

"Let's go upstairs." Tony said. "You can use my computer for homework and stuff then we will get on with the festivities."

Ziva smiled and follow Tony upstairs to his room. She sat down at his desk and pulled out all her binders and stuff. Tony laid down on his bed and read his basketball magazine.

"Aren't you going to do homework?" Ziva asked.

"Zi, I don't do homework." Tony laughed.

"I know, I just, always thought you were kidding." Ziva said.

"Well, I do the easy stuff, usually in the class before." Tony smiled brightly.

"You are one crazy boy." Ziva laughed.

"Crazy man," He corrected. "And I am only crazy for you."

Ziva couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and went on with her homework.

After an hours and forty five minutes, Ziva was finished all her homework.

"Okay, can I give you my girl now before anything else." Ziva said. "I feel like my gift is really bad compared to everything you did so far."

"I will love anything you got me." Tony said. "I didn't even want something to begin with."

"Well, neither did I and we can see how that turned out," She smiled grabbing his gift out of her backpack and sitting on his bed next to him.

"I do not listen.

"I don't either!" Ziva smiled. "Here. Happy Valentines Day."

Tony smiled taking the box from her and placing it in his lap. He opened the lid and pulled out the gift.

The first thing he pulled out was a Jersey for his future college, Ohio State. It had his name on the back and it was his high school football number.

"How did you get this?" Tony asked.

"That is a mystery you will never know." Ziva smiled.

"I love it." Tony said. "It is so awesome. Thank you so much."

"There is more." Ziva smiled.

Tony pulled a piece of red tissue paper out to reveal another layer of tissue paper. He laughed and pulled that off. He reached in and pulled out the second gift.

It was a quilt. But the quilt had pictures of them. The pictures were from when they were little to about three weeks ago. Their were about 20 large pictures creating a nice size blanket. The center picture was of them starring at each other at Junior Prom last year. Tony had asked Ziva to the prom as just friends and when they were dancing, a photographer took a picture of them. The pictures were in the center and a green border surrounded them.

"Ziva," Tony said.

"Do you like it." Ziva said. "Cause, you said it was always cold in your room and I was going to get you a Ohio State blanket but then I thought of this but if you don't like it I can get you the other blanket."

Tony turned her so that she was facing him and could see his face. "This is the most thoughtful, amazing gift anyone has ever given to me." He smiled. "I love it. It is perfect."

"Really?" Ziva said in disbelief.

"Honest." He smiled, he reached over and pulled her as close as he could. "I cannot find words to describe how perfect it is."

"Maybe if you did your vocab homework, you might be able too." Ziva smiled against his neck.

"I hate you." He laughed.

"I know right." She smiled. Tony leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

"Come on," Tony smiled, "I have to give you your gift."

Ziva smiled and got up off the bed with Tony. He brought her downstairs and into the piano room. He sat her down on the piano bench and sat down next to her.

He gently played the beginning of the song in a soft tone. Ziva was surprise when she heard the music pick up and Tony started to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
_This feeling inside me_  
_Is almost more than I can take_

He sang, the words coming out in total harmony with the music. Ziva smiled, she had never heard him sing before.

_Baby, when you touch me_  
_I can feel how much you love me_  
_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_

Tears fell down Ziva's cheeks as she heard the touching words that he was soulfully singing. She could tell that he had really meant the words he was singing.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_  
_The taste of your kiss_  
_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_  
_Baby, you surround me_  
_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_  
_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_Oh, every little thing that you do_  
_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Tony ended the song softly, saying the last sentence, starring straight at her.

Ziva tried to wipe away her tears, as they kept falling.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hands and held them.

"I'm amazed by you." He said softly. "I am amazed at everything you do, you do it perfectly. You can do anything you set your mind too and you do it with such grace. Ziva, I love you so much for everything. And today, you proved that you still amaze me with that gift. The perfect gift that I would have never thought of I a million years."

"I love you Tony." Ziva choked out before hugging him because that was all she could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva walked over to her lunch table. Abby and McGee were already sitting down.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hello, ZIVA." Abby said happily. "How was your Valentine's Day?"

"Wonderful." Ziva smiled.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Abby insisted.

"Well..." Ziva said,

"She has been sworn to secrecy, Abby." Tony smiled from behind.

"TONY!" Ziva smiled. "What are you doing here, you are not in our lunch this semester."

"I switched classes." Tony smiled. "And now I am." He sat down next to Ziva. Ziva smiled brightly.

"What class did you switch out of?" McGee asked.

"AP Biology. I decided to do Anatomy." Tony said.

"Okay." McGee said. "That sounds cool I guess."

"I am happy that I move lunches." Tony smiled.

"That is great." Abby said. "So, what did you guys do yesterday?"

"Secrecy Abby." Ziva smiled. "I am not aloud to tell you."

"PLEASE!" She whined.

"She came over my house. And then we did homework, then we exchanged gifts." Tony said.

"That is so boring, why does it feel like you are leaving stuff out."

"Because I am." Tony laughed. He wrapped his arm around Ziva and continued to eat his lunch. Ziva smiled and scooted closer. She opened up her lunch and smiled when she saw that she had chocolate tasty cakes today. She took them out and placed them on Tony;s tray.

"Do you plan this?" Tony smiled.

"Nah," Ziva laughed. "It was Ari's turn to pack lunch today."

"Well, I will have to thank him." Tony said. He gave Ziva his chocolate chip cookie, which was her favorite.

"Thanks." She smiled biting into as soon as it was in her hand.

"You aren't going to eat your sandwich first?" Tony laughed.

"Um..." Ziva said still chewing the cookie. "I wasn't planning on it. These cookies are really good."

"You are crazy." Tony smiled. "If you had to chose between a three course meal, and those stupid cookies, you would probably chose the cookies."

"Yes, but I know you would chose the three course meal, and then I would make you share." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" Tony smiled.

"Positive." She said not breaking eye contact but bringing the cookie to her mouth and then biting into it.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

_3:15_

"Would you like to stay for a little?" Ziva asked as they pulled up to her house.

"UH." Tony said thinking. "Sure."

They both got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Ari, I am home." Ziva yelled as she entered the door.

"OKAY." A voice yelled from upstairs. "Meet me in the kitchen."

She smiled and lead Tony to her kitchen. He had been at her house many times before and knew his way around. He tossed his backpack on to the couch and then walked behind Ziva.

Ziva sat down at her kitchen table and pulled out her phone. She began to text.

"Who are you texting?" Tony asked.

"Someone." She said making Tony suspicious.

"Really." Tony said stealing her phone and running out of the kitchen.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled running after him.

"Who are you texting?" Tony said holding her phone above his head. "Why is it so secretive?"

"Just give me the phone." Ziva demanded.

"Why?"

"TONY!"

"Zee-vah!" Tony said. He held the phone closer to his face, but still out of her reach. "Who is Jason?"

"Who?"

"Ziva?"

"Are you jealous?" Ziva asked.

"Who is he?" Tony said with no emotion now.

"He is a friend from school. I do not remember you saying that I couldn't have friends that were boys." Ziva said with her hand on her hip.

"Why are you hiding it?" Tony asked.

"I didn't know how you would react." Ziva said. "And now I do. Can I please have my phone back?"

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me?" Tony questioned, confused.

"It is not that I didn't trust you," Ziva explained, "But you get jealous really easily and I didn't want to upset you."

"I am not jealous."

"Fine, you are very protective of me." Ziva said.

"I have to be. Do you see the way guys look at you in the halls?" Tony asked.

"And you don't notice all the girls?" Ziva said. "A month ago you were on the market for every girl, and now, sometimes I feel like, this is going to end because you found someone better." She whispered.

"Zi..."

"It is not like I am making out with the guy or anything. We are just talking." She said. "And you talk to all these girls all the time. Did you think it doesn't bother me when I see you talking to a girl and about five minutes before I heard her saying how she wants her tongue down you throat?"

"I would never, ever do that to you." Tony whispered, handing Ziva back her phone and walking out to his car.

"Tony?" Ziva yelled after him. "Where are you going?" She ran after him and stopped him on her porch.

"Zi, we have never, ever, even before we started dating texted someone else while we were together. And then, you start texting, randomly, and it isn't even Abby, it is some random boy." Tony said. "How am I supposed to feel? How exactly am I supposed to react? Do you have an answer?"

"I never realized that it mattered?" Ziva whispered. "I am sorry. I am horrible." She turned away and walked back into her house.

_'Was this really their first fight?' Tony thought. "Is it really over something that stupid?"_

"Ziva." He called after her running back into her house. He found Ari waiting for him as soon as he opened the door.

_"_What is going on?" Ari asked. "Ziva ran upstairs on the verge of tears."

"Our first fight." Tony said. "I will fix it." He walked past Ari and upstairs towards Ziva's bedroom. He heard a loud crashing sound.

He knocked on the door. "Zi," No answer. "Ziva. Please let me in." No answer. "I am coming in now."

Tony opened the door and walked into her room. "ZI?"

She was nowhere in sight. He walked in more and saw the vase and roses from her desk now on the ground, smashed. Glass was everywhere and so was the water. Rose pedals fell in piles and were closer together.

"Zi?" He said. He looked to the side of the bed and saw her on the floor.

"Tony, go away." She said, her voice full of emotion.

"No."

"Tony, please." She pleaded.

Tony sat down next to Ziva, not saying anything. He didn't reach out for her.

"What?" Ziva said, now looking at him. Her face was red and tears were falling down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Even when you cry, you still look beautiful." Tony smiled.

"Stop." Ziva said.

"You know, I really don't care if you text him." Tony said.

"Yes you do." Ziva said.

"Okay, I do. But if you like talking to him. You can. It is not fair to say you cannot text him." Tony said.

"I don't have to text him." Ziva said softly.

Tony leaned into her and kissed her head. "Text him. It is okay." He whispered in her hair.

"I don't want you mad at me. It really is not a big deal." Ziva said.

"I was not and am not mad at you." Tony said. "I was jealous. I admit it. You can text him and whoever you want, when you want. It is not my business."

"But, it is your business. You're my boyfriend and you would probably want to know who I am texting." Ziva said.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have stole your phone and I should have given it back to you when you asked me." Tony said.

"Well it was a joke in the beginning. I know that." Ziva laughed.

"I know," Tony smiled. "How did this end up in tears?" He laughed.

Ziva couldn't hold in her laughter and went into hysterics. She laughed so hard she leaned against Tony and held her stomach because it hurt.

"IT...HURTS..." She laughed.

Tony laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Ziva quieted down and sat in Tony's arms, breathing heavy.

Ziva leaned her head back against his chest and took deep breaths. Tony leaned his head against hers and smiled. He pressed his lips to her hair.

"I am sorry." Tony whispered.

"Me too." Ziva said tilting her head back to look at him. Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Let's go downstairs." Tony suggested.

"Okay." Ziva whispered. She got up and helped Tony up, giving him her hand.

He carefully lead her around the broken glass. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked down the steps.

"Everything okay?" Ari asked from the couch.

"Perfect." Ziva smiled.

"Good." He said. "How was school?"

"Good. You know, same old boring teachers and crap like that." Ziva said sitting on the love seat. Tony sat down next to her.

"Tony?"

"Well, I hate school, so... I guess it was good. Thanks for the tasty cakes by the way." Tony said.

"I packed you tasty cakes?" Ari questioned.

"Well, no, but, Ziva gives them to me and I give her a cookie, it is this thing we have always done since like eight grade." Tony said.

"And you are seniors now right?" Ari asked.

"You cannot remember my grade?" Ziva laughed.

"I am in college now, I don't remember anything other than the stuff they drill in my head." Ari laughed.

"Whatever." Ziva smiled.

Tony looked at his phone and saw a text from him mom.

_Where are you?_

Tony answered the text quickly. "I have to go. My mom is freaking out." He said.

"I'll walk you to the door." Ziva said getting up with him and grabbing his backpack. She handed it to him when they got to the door. "Here."

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Ziva said.

"How about dinner?" Tony asked. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sounds great." Ziva smiled.

Tony leaned in and grabbed his backpack, pretending he was going to kiss her but not.

He turned around to walk away and he heard Ziva clear her throat.

"Did I forget something?" Tony asked acting as if he had no clue.

Ziva placed her finger on her lips. "I guess not."

"Okay." Tony said turning around and going back to his car.

Ziva felt a little hurt that he didn't kiss her goodbye.

She watched him place his bag in the car then shut the door.

She turned around and took three steps then heard the doorbell ring.

Going back to the door, she opened it with a sigh. "What did you forge-" She said before she was interrupted by his lips on hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her outside on to the porch. He tilted her head up and deepened the kiss. Ziva smiled and kissed him back.

"You really thought I was going to leave without a kiss?" Tony questioned with a smile.

"I didn't know what to think." Ziva smiled.

"I love you." Tony said. "Tonight, at six."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled. "I will be ready."

He laughed and kissed her again. He let go of her and walked back to his car and waved to her before driving off.

* * *

**Read And Review please. **

**This story is sorta complicated in the fact that, i might not update for awhile cause it is just a side project compare to the other stories i am writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"He is dead." Ari told Ziva.

Ziva took a deep breath. _Dead? He couldn't be dead. She had just talked to him the other day._

"Are they sure it was him?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Ari said sadly. "The attack was made on his car early this morning, and they found the body shortly after."

"Does this mean that I have to go back to Israel?" Ziva asked.

"Just for the funeral, then you are going to stay here, with me." Ari said. "They decided that we would be able to take anything with us, and then they will take care of the rest."

"Okay." Ziva replied. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow night." Ari said.

Ziva nodded then went to her room.

"Hey babe," Tony said into the phone.

"Hey," Ziva said sadly. "Can you come over?"

"Sure. Why?" Tony asked. "What happened?"

"My father died, this morning in a bomb blast." Ziva said softly.

"I will be right over." Tony said hanging up and running downstairs into his car.

"Where are you going?" Tony's mom called after him.

"Ziva's." Tony yelled. "Her father died this morning. She just found out."

"That is horrible. Tell her I am sorry and if she needs anything, just to let me know." She said.

Tony nodded and hopped into his car and drove over to her house.

4:02 pm

Ari opened the door. "Hello Tony, I expected to see you here."

"Is she upstairs?"

Ari nodded, letting Tony inside then shutting the door behind him.

Tony went up the steps then knocked on the door softly before entering. Her desk had roses, new ones that he gave her the night they went out to dinner. She had destroyed the old ones when she threw the vase off the desk during their fight.

"Tony?" Ziva asked from her bed. She was sitting on the bed, her legs were Indian style and her back was to him. Her head was down and her hair fell over her shoulders, covering any part of her face he could have seen. Her hands were on her lap and as he walked over and stood in front of her, he looked at the picture and saw a family portrait. It was very old. He could see that Ziva was about 5. Ari looked 9 maybe 10. Ziva's mother was holding an infant and her father stood behind them all.

"This is the only photo of us together." Ziva said. "I remember that day. Tali couldn't stop crying and Ari was complaining of the nice clothes he was wearing. My mother was tending to Tali and then my father kept bickering with Ari about his clothing. Once my mother got Tali to stop crying, we quickly took the picture. The flash, of course had scared her so she was back to crying."

"It is a cute picture." Tony said resting his hand on hers.

Ziva looked up at him. "I do not know what to feel."

"He was your father."

"He was planning on ruining my life." Ziva said. "After this year, we both know that I was going to have to go back to Israel. He had told me that it was his decision and that he would decide my life. I do not understand what I should feel."

Tony took the photo out of Ziva's hands and placed it on her night stand. He climbed in to her bed and sat against her headboard. Ziva went into his lap, facing him.

"He was your father, no matter what he was planning to do, you have a right to grieve." Tony said. "You also know that you are allowed to feel relieved that you do not have to leave."

Ziva leaned her head against his chest. "You know, he called me yesterday. He wanted to know how everything was here."

"Did he know about us?" Tony asked. He placed his arms on Ziva's shoulders.

"No." Ziva whispered. "If he did, then I would have already been in Israel by now. He is not too fond of you."

"I never did anything." Tony said.

"You took his little girl away." Ziva said. "He knew before I did what was going to happen between us. He had told me to stay away from you, but I couldn't."

"Well," Tony said kissing her forehead. "When are you leaving. I am guessing that the funeral will be in Israel."

"It will." Ziva said. "Plane leaves tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"Tony, could you maybe...maybe could you come with us..me..could you come with me?" Ziva struggled to say.

"To Israel?"

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"I have to ask my mom. I believe it will be yes but I just have to check." Tony whispered.

"Thank you." Ziva said burring her face in his neck.

_7:00 am Israel_

"Shalom_." _Ari said to the guard that they met once they got off the plane.

"You car is awaiting, Mr. David." The man said in Hebrew.

"Ari. Please call me Ari."

Tony followed Ziva and Ari to the car. He was lost in the city. He did not know Hebrew and he was so confused listening to the knew language.

Once they were in the car Tony decided that he could talk.

"It is really hard to concentrate when everyone around you is speaking Hebrew." He said.

"Not really." Ziva and Ari laughed.

"Well, when you don't know the language it is hard." Tony said.

"And yet you still make fun of my English problems." Ziva said with one eyebrow raised.

"But yours are cute." Tony smiled.

Ziva couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and leaned against Tony's heart. Tony wrapped one arm around her and put his head on hers.

"So, what is first on the to do list?" Tony asked.

"Well, we will be staying at the house, packing anything we want to take with us, and the funeral ceremony will be tomorrow morning. We will have two extra days, to see any family while we are here, then we must go home." Ari said.

"Okay."

_8:30am_

"That is the last of them." Tony said bringing in the last of the luggage. "Where can we eat?"

Ziva laughed. "Tony, is that all you think about?"

"I am hungry." Tony whimpered looking at his stomach.

"I will show you the kitchen." Ziva said taking his hand and leading him through the house and to the kitchen.

"Zivaleh!" A woman said.

"Sarah," Ziva smiled.

"I have not seen you since you were this big." Sarah smiled, holding her hand close tot he ground.

"It has been a very long time." Ziva said hugging Sarah. "Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Tony."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said holding out her hand towards Tony.

"Very nice to meet you," Tony smiled taking her hand. "You speak very good English."

"Thank you." Sarah said. "I have been taking classes."

"Well they are working," Tony smiled.

"Sarah, Tony is hungry, is their anything to eat?" Ziva smiled.

"A house that has nothing to eat? Now that is a disgrace." Sarah said. "Please, have a seat, I will fix you both something. Do you know if Ari wants something?"

"Probably not." Ziva said.

"Go have a seat." Sarah said shoving them towards the island and the stood in front of it.

Ziva and Tony sat down. Tony twirled Ziva's hair around his finger. "You okay?" He asked.

"Ya, I haven't been back here since Tali was alive." Ziva said. "It is just...different."

Tony held Ziva's hand in his. "I love you." He whispered. "I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Ziva nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes but never spilled over. She blinked them away and gave Tony a small smile.

"Ziva," Ari said walking into the kitchen, "I went through Tali's stuff that was left here. the only thing salvageable is her necklace."

Ziva reached out her hand to take the Star of David necklace. She handed it to Tony, who put it on her.

"Thanks." Ziva smiled."Anything else that you want to keep here?"

"Nothing that I want. Father never did keep anything personal." Ari said.

"Does he still have mom's old stuff in the box?" Ziva asked.

"I have that." Sarah chimed in. "You father gave it to me to throw away one day. He said he couldn't look at it anymore. I have it saved so that you guys could look through it later."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled.

"It was no problem." Sarah said. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. She always treated everyone she knew with respect. She would be very proud of you. You look a lot like her. She was a beautiful woman, and you are blossoming as well."

Ziva blushed and hid her face by looking down at the tile.

"Tony, could you help me move some heavy stuff around upstairs?" Ari asked.

"Sure." Tony said. "Call me when the food is done."

"I guess." Ziva smiled. "I mean, if I don't I will never hear the end of it."

"Exactly." Tony smiled kissing her cheek and following her brother up the stairs.

"He is adorable." Sarah smiled sitting down in Tony's seat.

"I know, he is so nice." Ziva smiled.

"I am sure your mother would approve of him. You look happy with him." Sarah smiled. "He know exactly what makes you tick and what makes you smile and everything."

"Well, we were friends to begin with. When I first moved to the US, he was nice to me, then we became friends and somehow, it turned into best friends. About a month ago, we decided to take things to the next step and now here we are." Ziva explained.

"He loves you." Sarah said. "He will do anything for you. He has proved that by coming here, to a unknown country that speaks a whole new language on such short notice."

"I am very great full for what I have." Ziva smiled.

"You are planning to wed?" Sarah asked.

Ziva busted out laughing. "No,"

"Why not, you are almost eighteen, I was married and with child by your age." Sarah said.

"Sarah," Ziva smiled. "America is a lot different then here, People do not get married until they are at least 24. And kid usually come about two to three years later."

"Ah, yes." Sarah said walking over to he stove. "It is safer there, many people live longer."

"A lot longer." Ziva said. She walked over behind Sarah. "What are you making?"

"It is your mother's recipe. She taught it to me." Sarah said. "Would you like me to teach it to you?"

Ziva smiled. "I would like that."

_Upstairs_

"I wanted to thank you." Ari said. "I do understand that this was not your idea."

"Huh?"

"Coming here." Ari said. "It really mean a lot to Ziva. She loves it here, I know she missed it when she lived in the US and that it hurts every time she comes back. I do not know how much about our past she told you, but, she took care of our little sister Tali after our mother died. Ziva was only eight years old and she took care of our four year old sister. When Tali was Eight, she was killed. Ziva took it the hardest. That is when our dad sent us to the US. He said it was safer there."

"She is really shaken up about this trip." Tony said.

"Yes, we have not been back since Tali's funeral." Ari said. "It does bring back memories. Our house was always full of laughter. Tali was very innocent, she never really cried, always smiling. I remember when I came home, she would always run down the stairs screaming my name, smile on her face."

"She sounds like she was happy." Tony said.

"She was." Ari smiled. "So was Ziva. She was always smiling, singing, dancing, she wanted to be a star. I wish i knew where that little girl went."

"You said she wanted to be a star?"

"Yes, Ziva wanted to be a superstar. Singing, Acting, Dancing, anything that involved her being in the spotlight. All the death has changed her, she no longer has the sparkle in her eyes that I saw when she sang. Now when she sings along to songs, it is like the dream has died." Ari said. "When we came to America, her dreams were possible. Only, she gave up her dream, vowing never to sing after Tali died. Sometimes I hear her, in her room. She thinks I do not listen, but i know that the little girl is inside her, really wanting to to sing again."

"I didn't know she had any form of musical talent." Tony said. "She never hinted or anything."

"She is talented." Ari explained. "She has the drive that most others do not."

Ziva walked into the room. "Tony, the food is ready." She smiled.

The boys starred at her, Tony in particular.

"What?" Ziva asked. She turned around then back to them. "What?"

"Nothing." Ari said. "Right Tony."

"Ya." Tony said snapping out of his trance.

"Ari, are you hungry?" Ziva asked.

"No. I am fine." He said.

Ziva nodded and grabbed Tony's hand, leading him back down to the kitchen.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Ya." Tony said.

Ziva and Tony went into the kitchen and ate their meal. Tony was happy, his stomach was full.

"I noticed that you have a grand piano." Tony said to Ziva.

"We do." Ziva said. "It was my mother's."

"Have you ever played it?" Tony questioned.

"Maybe once or twice..." Ziva said.

"NONSENSE!" Sarah interrupted.

"Sarah..."

"Ziva. Why would you lie to this boy?" Sarah said. "She can play the piano. And she can sing as well." She said to Tony.

"I do not sing." Ziva said. "Well, not anymore."

"Why not." Sarah asked. "You always had a beautiful voice."

"I just don't." Ziva said.

"Well that my dear is going to change." Sarah said. "Let's go. To the piano."

"Sarah, no." Ziva said.

"YES." Sarah fought back. "I am not letting that part of you die. Your mother loved singing, and then you started to sing. And now, i see that you have lost it. Well, I am taking it upon my self to bring it back."

"I have not sang for four years. I will sound horrible." Ziva said.

Sarah dragged Ziva to the piano. Tony followed closely behind.

"You could never sound horrible." Sarah said. "Sing." She placed Ziva's hands on the keys of the piano.

Ziva sighed and pressed a few keys. She played a few chords and melodies and hummed along.

"Play." Tony said sitting beside her. He leaned against her shoulder, as if he was holding her up.

Ziva softly stroked the keys, beginning a beautiful melody.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

Ziva sang softly, a little self conscious at first. She had listened to this dong countless amounts of times when Tali died, but never sang it with the piano part she taught herself.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

Ziva began to get more into the song, remembering every little hint she gave herself when she sang. To stay on beat, with the right rhythm.

_"When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_"

The last sentence had came out as a plea, begging for someone to understand. She wanted everyone to understand that what happened was horrible and that she would always miss Tali.

_"When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay"_

Ziva sang soulfully. She poured her heart out into the music. Finally feeling free. Finally feeling like she was able to feel something.

_"I miss you"_

She whispered.

Ari came down the stairs at the sound of his sisters voice filling the house. It reminded him of when she was little, her feet not reaching the floor and her singing happily with the book their mother bought for her.

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_Reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left_  
_They lie on the floor _  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

A single tear rolled down her cheek as the next verse came out. She gave it everything that she had. She smiled a little when she sang, finally feeling back to herself.

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it ok_  
_I miss you_

Ziva smiled as she sang now. The words flowed from her head, giving her freedom. She let the song crescendo, allowing the change in temp coming up to sound amazing.

_We were made for each other _  
_Out here forever _  
_I know we were _  
_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

Ziva breathed heavily, belting out the words, singing away any feelings that she could.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
_And make it ok_

As the song began to end, Ziva felt calmer than before, almost like it was soothing to sing again.

_"I miss you." _Ziva whispered, the song finally over. She now looked anxiously around the room to her family's faces, to see their thoughts.

She looked to Tony. "Was it that bad?" She asked.

"Ziva." Tony said. "That was...incredible."

"You have still got it." Sarah smiled. She silently walked away, happy to bring back the Ziva she knew as a child.

Ziva looked over to Ari. He walked over to her. Ziva stood up and hugged him. "Your voice, it is just like mom's when she used to sing to us." He whispered. "She would be so proud of you. And so would Tali. She would be jumping up and down right now, probably going on about how amazing you are. I am so proud of you."

Ziva nodded as tears fell from her eyes from her brother's kind and soothing words. Ari let go and smiled. "Go on, Sing another one."

"I don't know what to sing." Ziva laughed.

"Anything. You pick any song." Tony said. "I'll play the piano part. Sit, I promise you know this one."

Ziva sat down hesitantly next to Tony.

"I didn't know you played piano." Ari said to Tony.

"He also plays guitar but he wouldn't have told anyone else." Ziva smiled. She leaned against his shoulder, letting him play the beginning of the new song. When Ziva heard the music she smiled. She loved this song.

"Here we go!  
You wear your smile like a summer sky  
Just shining down on me and you  
I swear your heart is a free bird  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon" Tony sang freely, laughing a little as he went.

_"I love the way that you were up for anything_  
_Never worried 'bout what people say_" Ziva sang with him smiling.

_"That's right, oh that's right_  
_What we got is_" Tony and Ziva sang together in perfect harmony. They smiled and sang, Tony elbowed Ziva in the side, making her look over and smile brighter when seeing his face.

_"Just like driving on an open highway_  
_Never knowing what we're gonna find_  
_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_" They continued to sing together, the chorus filling the house, causing Sarah to come back to the piano to watch the two love birds perform.

"Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love" Tony sang

_"Mm that's our kind of love_" Ziva smiled kissing Tony's cheek before beginning again.

"Skipping rocks and leaving footprints" Tony sang

_"Down along the riverbank_  
_Always holding hands, never making plans_  
_Just living in the moment, babe_" Ziva chimed in with Tony.

_"You give me life and with those funny faces_  
_You somehow always know just what to say_  
_That's right," _Ziva smiled. She bobbed her head along with the beat.

"oh that's right  
What we got is" Tony followed along her singing.

_"Just like driving on an open highway_  
_ Never knowing what we're gonna find_  
_ Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_  
_ Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_  
_ Mm that's our kind of love_  
_Oh that's right, baby you and I_  
_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_  
_Never knowing what we're gonna find_  
_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_  
_(Whoa, oh) Just like driving on an open highway_  
_Never knowing what we're gonna find_  
_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_  
_Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

_Oo, that's our kind of love (2X)_  
_1,2,3, here we go!_" They sang the rest of the song together. Smiling and enjoying themselves through music.

"That's our kind of love, girl, don't cha know it" Tony said along with the music. Finally the music ended.

Ari and Sarah clapped once they were finished. Ziva smiled and laughed along with Tony who had forgotten they had a audience.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could sing." Sarah said to Tony.

Tony smiled a little.

"It only does it when he is alone." Ziva said. "I can count on my fingers the amount of times he has sang in front of me."

"Well, you both should sing more often. You guys were amazing." Ari smiled.

Ziva looked at Tony and smiled at him. "Maybe." She said.

Tony laughed and pulled Ziva in for a hug. Ari and Sarah left the teens alone and walked into the kitchen.

"Why did you never tell me you could sing?" Tony asked pulling out of their hug looking into her eyes.

"It hurt to much." Ziva said. "I always sang to Tali and when she was gone, I just felt like it had no purpose."

"I understand." Tony said taking his hand in hers. "We make a pretty go team, I think we sounded pretty good."

"We sounded awesome." Ziva laughed.

"Come on," Tony smiled. "Lets go find the others, I want a full tour of the town."

Ziva laughed. "Tony, it might not be that safe to leave the house."

"Well, then, I want a full tour of the house. It's history and all." He said.

"I thought you hated history?" Ziva questioned.

"Well, this is your history." Tony smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Ziva chuckled against his lips and brought her arms around his neck.

"You amaze me everyday." Tony whispered.

Ziva's eyes got big. "Your song." She smiled.

"Our song."Tony corrected.

Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"_Baby I'm amazed by you." _Tony sang softly against her lips before kissing her again.

* * *

**Songs:**

**1)When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**2)Our Kind Of Love by Lady Antebellum**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday afternoon, Tony and Ziva were walking away from the cemetery where her father was just buried. Their hands were intertwined and Tony was talking to Ziva, trying to cheer her up.

A lady about 35 years old walked up to them. "Ziva," She said sadly.

Ziva looked at the woman and smiled. "Aunt Nettie." She said. She let go of Tony's hand and hugged her aunt. "It has been too long."

"I know," Nettie said. "It feels like every time we see each other, it is not for the best reasons."

"I would have came last year, but, I was afraid that if I came back, father would make me stay." Ziva said.

They let go of each other. "I understand." Nettie smiled. "I have gotten every letter you sent and I hope that you have gotten mine."

"Of course." Ziva smiled.

Tony cleared his throat.

"O, ya," Ziva smiled. "Aunt Nettie this is Tony. Tony, this is my Aunt."

Tony raised his hand to shake Nettie's. Nettie smiled and laughed. "You don't need to be proper boy." She laughed pulling him in for a hug. "I feel like I have known you for years. Ziva has told me a lot about you."

Tony smiled and hugged her back then pulled away. "All good I hope."

"For the most part," She smiled at Ziva.

Ziva's eyes got big. "Okay, lets go to the house." She said trying to stop all conversation about their letters.

"I will meet you at the house." Nettie said. "It was nice to finally meet you, Tony."

"You too."Tony smiled back. Aunt Nettie walked to her car and Tony turned to Ziva with a smile on his face. He laughed a little and wrapped his arm around her waist."So, you have talked to your Aunt about me?" Tony smiled.

"Kinda." Ziva said placing her hands on his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't try and smile your way out of this. I will find out what you said." Tony said.

"I would never try to do that." Ziva lied laughing. "Come on, Aunt Nettie is going to beat us back."

"I guess." Tony said leading Ziva to their car and helping her inside.

_At the House_

Tony opened the door for Ziva and they walked in. The house smelled of delicious food. Tony took a big whiff and smiled. Ziva laughed and shook her head at Tony. Ziva took Tony's hand and led him into the kitchen. There were family members all over the kitchen, cooking, talking, drinking.

Tony took an empty seat at the kitchen table and Ziva walked over to Sarah who was over by the stove.

"Ziva." Sarah said. "Everyone has been asking where you were. What took you so long to get back."

"I showed Tony my old school. Well, more like drove past it." Ziva said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, go mingle. Everyone will not stop asking about you and your brother." Sarah said. "Where is he, he seems to have disappeared as well."

"I believe he stayed behind to say a few final words." Ziva said. "And of course, Mossad wanted to talk business with him."

"Oh dear. Okay." Sarah said.

Ziva smiled and walked over tot he table and stood next to Tony. "Hey, I have to go mingle. Sarah's orders. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." Tony said standing up. "Where to first?" Ziva lead Tony to the piano room where their was an old couple on the couch.

"Shalom." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva." the old woman said. "It has been so long." She smiled in Hebrew.

"I know." She said back in Hebrew.

"I am so sorry for your loss." She smiled.

"Toda." Ziva said. "This is Tony. He came over from America with me." Ziva said in hebrew.

"Ah. He is your husband?" The old woman smile looking Tony up and down.

Tony had heard his name and was curious as too what they were saying.

"No, he is my friend." Ziva laughed.

"You should be married by now, Ziva." The old woman stated in hebrew.

"I know, grams." Ziva smiled.

"You will ask her to marry you." Ziva's grandmother asked Tony.

"I uh...I do not speak hebrew." Tony said.

"Grams," Ziva laughed. "I do not know if he will ask me. We have not talked about it." She said to get her grandmother off the topic.

"Well, when he does, you will call, Yes?" Grandma asked.

"Of course." Ziva smiled. "We are going to go around, I will see you guys later."

Ziva's grandfather grunted. He was always a man of few words, just like her father.

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. She then busted out laughing. She laughed so hard that she leaned against Tony's chest for support.

"What did she say to me?" Tony asked smiling.

"Nothing," Ziva smiled. "My grandma is very old school that is all and" she expected me to come back married. She thought you were my husband."

"YOUR HUSBAND!" Tony smiled. "And what did you say?"

"I told her that you were not my husband and then she asked you if you were going to ask me to marry you." Ziva laughed again.

"Oh my gosh, your family is so awesome." Tony smiled.

"Ziva!" A little girl smiled running up to her.

Ziva looked down and smiled. she bent down to balance on the balls of her feet and hugged the little girl.

"Neshia," Ziva smiled. "You have gotten so big!"

"I am all grown up now." Neshia smiled.

"How old are you now?" Ziva asked picking the little girl up.

"I am SIX!" She smiled. "Who are you?" Neshia looked at Tony.

"Hi, I am Tony." Tony said. "You speak great english."

"Thank you." Neshia smiled proudly.

"Tony, this is my cousin, Neshia. It is Aunt Nettie's grand daughter." Ziva smiled.

"Grandma, said that you were already here. And I thought she was lying. But here you are." Neshia smiled."Why are you here?" She asked Tony.

Ziva laughed. "He is here with me. He came over from America with me."

"He is your boyfriend, Isn't he." Neshia smiled brightly. Her voice soundly girly.

Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is." Ziva smiled.

"OOH!" Neshia smiled."Grandma had said that you brought a friend with you. She also said that I had to be nice to him since he doesnt speak Hebrew and might not understand if someone started to talk to him."

"Did she." Ziva smiled.

"Well, I know that I would appreciate any help I could get especially when it comes from beautiful girls." Tony smiled at Neshia. Neshia blushed and buried her head in Ziva's neck.

"I like him." She whispered into Ziva's ear. "Can I keep him?"

Ziva laughed. "Just for a few hours." She laughed.

"COOL!" Neshia smiled. She looked over at Tony. "Come on, I will show you my daddy!"

Ziva placed Neshia down who took Tony's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Tony smiled and followed the little girl.

"Daddy," Neshia said to a tall, muscular man. "This is Tony. He is my date for the next hour."

"Date?" Her father said looking at Tony.

"Uncle Keenan, this is Tony." Ziva laughed at the way that Neshia introduced Tony.

"Ah, Nettie has told me about you. I trust that you will treat me daughter well." Keenan joked.

"With the utmost respect." Tony smiled.

Keenan laughed. "Okay. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Tony smiled. Neshia was already pulling Tony towards the kitchen table to a boy about Tony's age.

"Yaron! Look at my boyfriend." Neshia smiled showing off Tony.

"Boyfriend." Yaron smiled. "I do not remember telling you that it is okay to date."

"My daddy said it was okay." Neshia said back.

"Yaron?" Ziva smiled.

"Ziva!" Yaron laughed. "Wow, it has been almost 6 years." Yaron got up and hugged Ziva. Tony tried not to let it show that he really wanted to know who this boy was, and why he was hugging Ziva.

"Tony, this is Yaron, he is my cousin, as well." Ziva said. "He is my aunt Nettie's youngest son."

"Hi," Tony smiled.

"So, you are dating my niece now." Yaron smiled.

Tony smiled. "Well, actually I am dating your cousin, who has lent me to your niece to a few hours."

"Ah, I see." Yaron laughed. "Well, Neshia, have you played the piano for Tony yet?"

"You play the piano?" Tony said looking down at Neshia.

"A little," Neshia said. "My mommy used to play it for me but then she got sick so she didn't play it anymore. Now Yaron is teaching me."

"Well, just between you and me, I play piano too." Tony whispered to Neshia. "Maybe I could play with you?"

"YA!" Neshia smiled. "Come on!" Neshia pulled Tony towards the piano and sat Down, making sure tony sat down next to her. Ziva and Yaron followed behind them.

"Can you play... umm.. what can you play?" Neshia asked Tony.

"I can play a lot of stuff." Tony said. "Ziva, what can I play that she knows?"

"Neshia, who is your favorite American singer?" Ziva asked.

"Justin Bieber!" Neshia yelled.

Tony slapped his hand onto his forehead. "I don't know his songs." Tony laughed.

"Um... can you play any Taylor Swift songs?" Neshia asked.

"Only if Ziva sings with me?" Tony smiled.

"Tony," Ziva warned.

"ZIVA PLEASE!" Neshia smiled. "Yaron told me you have a pretty voice but I have never heard it! Please, please, please!"

"FINE!" Ziva said. "Which song is it?"

"I'd Lie." Tony smiled. He placed his hands on the piano and begun the song softly, not too loud. Ziva stood right behind him, on hand on his shoulder.

_"I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night _  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_" Ziva sang freely. She smiled brightly.

Tony continued to play the song, his notes, not to loud so that the piano didn't overpower Ziva's voice.

_"He'll never fall in love_  
_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _  
_That I know all his favorite songs"_ She sang. Ziva smiled remembering back when she was in the cafeteria and her and Tony were fighting. This song had always reminded her of that day.

_"And I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie"_

Ziva didn't notice the crowd that had surrounded the piano to hear her sing. Yaron smiled when everyone crowed around them, it was like old times, back when life wasn't as complicated as before.

Ziva thought about the lyrics and how they were a lot like that day in the cafeteria and how she remembered listening to this song. She thought how ironic is was that she had used the lyrics of this song, to hide her feelings from Tony.

_"He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_  
_And he sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie" _

Neshia smiled brightly, loving the sound of Ziva's voice. She was always told about Ziva and how great of a voice she had and how Ziva played the piano for her sister, Tali, who had died. Neshia remember little of Tali but more of Ziva.

_"He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_  
_But he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My God, he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make-up_  
_And pray for a miracle"_

Ziva's grandparents started to tear up. Even thought they could not understand the English lyrics, they could see their daughter, Eden. Ziva had reminded them so much of her mother, that they couldn't help but stare in amazement. She definitely looked like Eden but she also sounded like her and had the same joy in her voice.

Aunt Nettie was also thinking the same thing. Even though Eden was Nettie's sister-in-law, they had become close and it was almost like they were sisters. Ziva could have been a clone of Eden. Nettie had wiped a tear from her eye and continued to listen to her niece sing.

_"Yes, I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_And he loves to argue_  
_Oh, and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him..._  
_if you ask me if I love him..._  
_I'd lie"_

Ziva finished the song and looked around to see all her family members around the piano. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Neshia said before anyone could comment. "You are so good! You are amazing!"

"Thanks." Ziva smiled and blushed.

"Ziva, that was beautiful." Her grandmother said. "You sound just like my Eden."

Ziva smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"You would make her so proud." She said. "She would be so proud of you, I promise."

"Thank you." Ziva said sincerely.

Tony smiled at Ziva. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he could tell it was important, and something that Ziva needed to hear.

Yaron looked over at Tony, who was still looking at Ziva. He had to admit, Tony wasn't that bad of a guy. He did come to Israel for her father's funeral and he didn't understand anything that most of the family was saying. Also, Yaron could tell that Tony, did love Ziva and that it wasn't just a fling.

_Hour later:_

Tony sat down at the island with Ziva. He handed her the plate and then placed his down.

"I see you are free from Neshia." Ziva laughed.

"I have to thank Yaron for that. He seemed to notice that she was hanging around a lot more than expected and told her to go see Nettie for something." Tony said.

"Ah." Ziva smiled.

"What happened to her mother?" Tony asked.

Ziva sighed. "Her mother was Nettie's second youngest. She was about 24 when she died. It was three years after Neshia was born. Since her husband, Keenan, was part of Mossad she was expected to do more than the average woman. The same with my mother. Because Mossad officers travel a lot, she was never in one spot for too long and one day she got sick. She was visiting with Neshia and she came down with what we thought was the flu. Keenan was undercover and he was too deep in to come back to see his wife."

"It wasn't the flu, but, it was something else. No doctor could give us a diagnosed cause." Ziva said. "After a month of living here, with my mother, She died. Keenan was still unable to see his wife because he was undercover, and he couldn't attend the funeral. it had devastated him. After that, my father let him leave Mossad, saying that he was "unfit" for duty, when really he needed to stay home with Neshia. After a year, Keenan went back to Mossad and Neshia would stay with Nettie and with Yaron since he was the only other person left in Nettie's house."

"That is horrible." Tony said.

"Keenan blames himself for not being there for his wife, but he does what he can to still provide for Neshia." Ziva said. "He has told me that he wishes he could get another job, but he has no schooling other than Mossad."

"Wow," Tony said. "I never realized how much death was in your family."

"It comes with being a Mossad family. There are rumors that Arielle's death was not an accident." Ziva said.

"Wow." Tony said. He placed his hand on Ziva's.

"I know, that is a lot to take in." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled. "How do all of you guys do it? You guys have all moved on, and it is like, I do not know if I could move on after everything that has happened to your family."

"We are forced to." Ziva said. "It is hard to survive yourself if you are stuck grieving on family members that are gone. Yes, you will miss them but sulking will not bring them back."

"Ziva, how is it possible that you still amaze me?" Tony said.

"Tony," Ziva smiled. "How is it possible for you to find a reason everyday that amazes you?"

Tony laughed.

_That night around 6:02_

Ziva helped Tony up and sat down next to him. Tony looked over to the sky. Ziva had taken him to the roof. She had said it was the best view of Israel.

Now, Tony looked at the red, pink, orange, yellow sky and all the beautiful colors. He smiled and looked back over to Ziva, who was leaning back on her elbows. She wore jeans and a tank top.

"I came up here all the time when I was little." Ziva said. "It was how I got away from my father, and Ari when they talked business."

"It is beautiful." Tony smiled.

"I know," Ziva said.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony starring into her eyes.

Ziva smiled. "What do you want?"

"I can't just let you know that I love you. Now I need a motive behind it." Tony smiled.

"I guess." Ziva laughed.

Tony smiled and grabbed Ziva, pulling her into his lap. Ziva squealed and laughed at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers.

"Ziva Sarah David, I love you so much and I am not just saying that so that I can get you to do something for me, or so that you will give me something, it is because I truly, deeply, without a doubt, Love you." Tony whispered against her lips.

Ziva smiled, she couldn't help but smile. He had always known exactly what to say and how to say it so that her heart was melted and she couldn't form words for another minute or so. Ziva leaned down and kissed him gently. She held his face in her palms and leaned against him, making it so he had to lay down or else they would both eventually fall back.

Tony placed his arms on her hips and held her close as he could. He slipped his finger under her tee shirt and softly stroked her tan skin underneath.

Ziva giggled against Tony's lips. "Your hands are freezing." She smiled.

"Are they?" He laughed taking his hand and laying it flat against her back, Ziva squirmed above him, trying to get away from his cold touch.

"Stop!" She laughed. Tony laughed with her, this time placing his other hand on her side, causing a squeal to leave her lips.

"Stop!" She laughed. "It is really cold."

"I guess." Tony laughed placing his and above her shirt.

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony again. This time it was deeper, and more passionate.

"I love you." Ziva whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning." Ziva smiled coming down the stairs finding Tony sitting at the piano."Whatcha playing?"

"Well, I was learning this new song." Tony said.

"Can I hear it?" Ziva asked sitting next to him.

"It isn't really done and it is a duet, so, I can't sing some of it." Tony smiled.

"What is it called?" Ziva asked nodding him in the shoulder.

"Come and Save Me." Tony said.

"I never heard it." Ziva said. "But when you finish, let me know."

"Okay." Tony said going back to working on the piano. Ziva smiled and kissed his temple. She then got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey ZIVA!" Neshia smiled from the kitchen table.

"I thought you left?" Ziva said/asked.

"We did." Neshia smiled. "But Grandma had to drop us off cause she was doing something."

"Us?"

"Hey Zi," Yaron said coming up from be hind her. He placed the bowl of fruit he was carrying on the table and turned to her. "Mom had to run errands and said to stay here and if it bothered you, then we would leave."

"Nah, it doesn't bother me. Yaron, it is just like old times." Ziva smiled.

"Almost." Yaron said thinking of their missing face. Tali.

"Tony and I are going to stay here for the day. It is are last day here, so we decided to stay in and relax. We were going to start a movie later on, if you guys are up to it." Ziva said.

"Of course!" Neshia smiled. "Can I sit next to Tony?"

"NESHIA!" Yaron said. "Leave the boy alone."

"Ziva said that I could keep him!" Neshia whined.

"Yesterday. For an HOUR." Yaron said. "Time is up and he is Ziva's again."

"Not fair!" Neshia said crossing her arms across her chest.

Ziva smiled and leaned down to the little girls height. "Tony is playing the piano right now, I am sure he would teach you something if you asked him too."

She smiled brightly and ran out of the kitchen towards the piano.

"Ziva, why did you do that?" Yaron asked sitting at the table. "Tony was with her all day yesterday and then you go sick her on him again."

"You are acting as if she is a rabid dog." Ziva laughed.

"You know that she can get a little persistent after a long time. I have no doubt that she will be forcing Tony to do crazy girly things in about ten minutes." Yaron said.

"You worry yourself too much. Tony can take care of himself, especially from Neshia." Ziva said sitting down at the table across from Yaron. "He had a sister, and she died when she was 7. She was about Neshia's age and Tony feels as if it was his fault. Even though she died from Leukemia."

"You would never know..." Yaron said.

"I can tell that Neshia reminds him of his sister, and everything he could have done with her." Ziva said. "He likes being with her. It brings back old memories."

"Why does he play the piano?" Yaron asked. "I know it is an odd question, but, when he plays something about him changes."

"It was his sister's dream to become a singer. Tony played the piano, or guitar for her while she sang." Ziva said. "You see, his sister was always sick and always in the hospital, so he would bring the guitar and play music for her and sing to her to make her feel better. About three weeks before she died, the doctors had told Tony and his family that she did not have a lot of time left. Tony organized a performance for her and she sang to the nurses as a concert. The day before she died, she told Tony that he was not allowed to stop playing the instruments. And that if he did, she would kick his butt all the way from heaven."

Yaron nodded, telling Ziva to continue.

"She was very bright and happy for someone who was about to die, and told him that he wasn't allowed to change." Ziva said. "Sometimes, I think of how lucky Tali had it. He death was quick, painless, she had no suffering. But Carly, Tony's sister. She suffered for four years before dying. Tony sat there and watched his sister, slowly die and I don't think I would have been able to do what he did. He says he is amazed by me coping with all the death, but the way I see it, I do not think I would have had the strength to sit by Carly's bed everyday and just wait not know how much time he had left with her."

"Death is death, Ziva."

"Yaron, do not let Mossad fool you. I know you grew up here, I did too, yes we have seen horrible things but really, how easy did they get off compared to Carly?" Ziva said. "Tali died from a bomb, quick and painless. Arielle died within two days, and for the most part she wasn't even conscious, and my dad, another bomb. Yes, dying has the same result in the end, but, would you rather lose someone quickly, in an instant. Or would you rather sit and watch them die, knowing there is nothing you can do to save them. Knowing you are going to sit there and sing songs with your dying sister because it makes her smile and it might be the last day you see her smile."

Yaron didn't say anything at first. "What are you trying to say, Ziva?"

"I don't know." Ziva said putting her head down on the table, trying to gather her thoughts. She really didn't know what she was trying to prove.

Yaron smiled. "Ziva," He smiled. "Do not think for one moment I have judged that boy, saying he had an easy past."

"I know that Yaron." Ziva said tear starting to form in her eyes, "It is just... he hides it so well, with Neshia and then pretending like he has never grieved and just everything. Sometimes I feel like crying for him because I know that he won't. I know that he has always been my rock, and he would never break down. I want to scream for him, why her? Why an innocent little girl? Why his little sister who could have been everything she ever dreamed of."

"Ziva." Tony said interrupting Yaron and Ziva's conversation. Ziva quickly turned to look at him, she then wiped the ears from her eyes.. He had a sad smile on his face and walked over to the table. "Yaron, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Yaron said leaving the table and walking towards where Neshia might be.

"Ziva." Tony said taking her hand in his. "I love you. and I know you love me, but you have to stop worrying about me. It has been four years since Carly died. I am okay now. I promise."

"I-" Ziva started.

"She liked you," Tony said. "I know you only knew her for the last couple months, but, she really liked you. She told me that one day we were going to get married."

"She did." Ziva said.

Tony nodded. "I think she knew before we did. She knew that something was gong to happen to us."

"Tony I lied to you." Ziva said getting it off her chest. Tony looked up at her, the smile erasing from his face.

"About what?" He asked, in a confused voice.

"When I said that I hadn't sang since Tali died. I lied." Ziva said. "Remember when we went to see your sister, and she was complaining on how hungry she was. You went to find her something to eat and I stayed with her. Well, when you did, her pain medication ran out and she started to cry and then she was fine, because the nurse gave her more, but she was still upset. I asked her if there was anything I could do to help her, and she said to sing. So I sat next her and she laid there in front of me, her eyes teary and I sang. I can't tell you what I sang, because I do not remember."

"Zi," Tony said squeezing her hand. He smiled a little.

"I am not done." Ziva said. "And when I was singing, she smiled and closed her eyes, and looked peaceful. And then I realized why you suffered everyday, going to see her. It was just, seeing her smiling it made my day and it made me happy." Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes, looking over at Tony, trying to get some reaction.

Tony stepped off his chair and walked over to her chair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

"I love you too." Ziva whispered. A few more tears fell from Ziva's eyes, remembering Carly's smile and her laugh. "I miss her." Ziva said. "She was always happy, always in a good mood and always singing."

"I miss her too." Tony said holding Ziva tighter. "I miss her too. If I could do anything to have her back, I would do it."

"I know." Ziva said. "Tony, you were the best big brother she could have ever asked for. You did a lot of stuff that most brother's wouldn't do. I know for a fact that she loved you very much."

Tony blinked away tears. "Neshia reminds me of Carly." He said still not moving. "She has the same fun, spunky attitude." Tony smiled.

"She does." Ziva laughed a little.

"Zi," Tony whispered,

"Ya?" Ziva asked pulling away a little so that she could look at his face. Tony rested his forehead against hers.

"Carly had everything she ever dreamed of." Tony said. "She didn't need to sing in front of crowds, or on a stage with millions of fans. She was happy with just us, You, Me and my mom. When she sang for the nurses, she was so excited but she really loved when she was sitting in her room, singing to just us."

"I guess that is all that really mattered." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled and leaned in so that his lips were just above hers. "Yes, it is." Tony said before leaning in all the way and kissing Ziva. Ziva smiled against his lips and brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks holding his head there.

_That Night:_

Ziva sat down at the piano, running through a couple chords and scales. Tony smiled and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Ziva smiled and leaned back against him. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

Tony smiled down to her. "Your brother said to pack everything because our plane leaves early tomorrow morning and he doesn't want anything rushed so have everything that you don't need packed."

"Okay." She smiled. "I will go do that now."

She got up off the bench and walked around to Tony. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"What is this for?" Tony asked, hugging her back

"Because I love you." Ziva smiled against his chest. She untangled herself and walked back upstairs.

Tony smiled and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. He pressed the keys and began to play. The beginning of the song came out perfectly. Soon the song lyrics were up and he began to sing.

_**"The sky keeps on changing colors**_  
_**In the rain**_  
_**Nothing ever seems**_  
_**To stay the same**_  
_**But I found you to my**_  
_**Surprise**_  
_**I found all I needed**_  
_**In your eyes**_  
_**Everyone keeps leaving**_  
_**But you stayed**_  
_**When I held you tonight**_  
_**And let my heart go free" **_Tony sang softly, not too loud because he didn't want anyone to hear it.

He played the chorus not singing though, because that was Ziva's part and his voice would not sound good singing that high.

_**"Love**_  
_**Nothing ever takes the place**_  
_**Of love**_  
_**Breaks through all the madness**_  
_**Like a flood**_  
_**You washed away my fears**_  
_**And let my heart go free**_" He sang again. This time, he heard Ziva walk behind him and she placed her arms around his shoulders leaning on him.

_"Hold me close_  
_Now until forever_  
_I'll be unafraid_  
_Hold me close_  
_Give me back_  
_My reason to believe_  
_Come and save me_" Ziva sang, the chorus coming out perfectly even though she had never sang the song before, she understood the music enough to sing it almost to perfection.

_"Hold me close_  
_Now until forever_  
_I'll be unafraid_  
_Hold me close_  
_Give me back_  
_My reason to believe_  
_Come and save me_" Ziva continued singing as the chorus repeated itself. She smiled and kissed Tony's head when there was a break in the lyrics.

_**"Come and save me**"_ Tony sang after her in perfect harmony

_"I found you tonight" _Ziva sang finishing off the song. She smiled and sat down next to Tony. He turned and looked at her, smiling as well.

"I like that song." Ziva smiled.

"I like it too." Tony said leaning in and kissing her. Ziva smiled and kissed him back, she then pulled away and looked at the music.

"Where did you find the song?" Ziva asked. When Tony didn't answer she looked at him and saw him still starring at her."What is wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"NO." Tony smiled. He chuckled a little then replied, "It is just, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Ziva said, her cheeks getting pink.

"Absolutely beautiful." Tony whispered, kissing her again, this time he held her close so that she couldn't pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Ziva sat snuggled together on one couch and Abby and Tim sat on another, but they sat as far away as possible and very tensely.

Tony smiled when he looked over at them. He leaned down and whispered in Ziva's ear, "How awkward is that?" He smiled. "Do you know what happened?"

Ziva looked up at him. "No, I thought they were perfectly fine until they sat like that."

"They look so uncomfortable." Tony said.

When Ziva looked over at them, they did look uncomfortable. Abby sat on one end of the couch and She had her legs pulled up under herself. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was hardly paying attention to the movie. Tim was on the other side, his feet rested on the floor. His left arm was on the arm rest and the other sat in his lap.

Ziva reached over and paused the movie. Both Abby and Tim looked over.

"Abs, do you wanna help me refill the popcorn bowls?" Ziva asked.

"I'd love to." Abby said with a frustrating sigh. The girls grabbed the bowls and headed upstairs to Tony's kitchen. Ziva quickly threw another bag in the microwave then turned to Abby.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Abby said, playing with her nails.

"You are not fine." Ziva said. "What is up with you and Tim?"

"He...I...UGHHHH." Abby sighed. "When you were in Israel, we hung out, and then he kissed me and we haven't talked since and i have no idea what it meant and what we are going to do, like just, Ughhhh."

"You kissed." Ziva smiled.

"Ya." Abby said. "But I do not know what to do!"

Ziva smiled brighter. "You do know that McGee will never make the first move. He did already kiss you, and now that you aren't responding, he feels like you want it to be just friends."

"So what am I supposed to do? Go up to him right now and kiss him?" Abby said.

"Yes."

"yes?"

"YES." Ziva said. "Go send Tony upstairs, and then when Tony leaves, just ...kiss him."

Abby looked at Ziva then went downstairs. Ziva smiled.

Abby walked down the basement stairs and towards Tony, "Hey, Ziva needs help real quick." She told Tony. He nodded, got up and walked upstairs.

Abby waited till Tony got halfway up the steps before walking over to Tim. She leaned down and pulled his hand till he was standing up. Once he was up, Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her lips her right up against his, but they were not kissing.

"Promise me." Abby said. "That we will never ignore each other again."

Tim smiled and instead of answering, he pressed his lips against Abby's.

UPSTAIRS:

Ziva stood with her back to the basement door. She had the two bowls for popcorn lined up and the one bag on popcorn was finished so she started to refill the bowls.

Tony snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her quickly. Ziva jumped and let out a little squeal as Tony squeezed her, and pulled her so she was against him.

"TONY!" She squealed then leaned back against him, trying to relax. "Really," She chuckled.

Tony kissed the back of her head. "I had too. There was no way I couldn't"

Ziva smiled and turned around to look at him. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled.

"Tired?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded her head.

"Why don't you go take a nap. My mom isn't getting back until 4 and then she will have dinner ready for 6 so you have a few hours." Tony smiled.

"But what about Tim and Abby, you'll be like the third wheel." Ziva said.

"Third wheel?"

"Abby just went down there to fix things. It turns out that while we were away, they kissed and then today is the first day since then that they have saw each other. So, I told Abby to fix it. And I would guess that right now, they are kissing."

"Really." Tony smiled. "Thats...cool I guess."

Ziva hit tony on the chest. "Hey, be nice. Abby was supportive of us, remember, she threatened you with Voodoo."

"How could I forget." Tony smiled.

Just then Abby came up the basement steps. "How long does it take to refill popcorn bowls?" She asked, smiling.

Ziva laughed and looked up. "Abby, um..." Ziva smiled. "We will be right down."

Abby nodded and turned around.

"O, Abs," Tony smirked.

"Huh?"

Tony laughed, "Your lipstick is kinda smudged." He was referring to the bright red lines that went past her lips and over to above them. The ones you only get from kissing.

Abby quickly brought her hand to her lips and covered her mouth. She ran over to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Tony, did you really have to say that..." Ziva laughed.

"yes." He smiled. Ziva laughed again. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Tony rested his arms on her shoulders and put his hands in her hair.

"Hey, could you two stop swapping spit for a minute and come downstairs so we can finish the movie?" Abby asked smirking as she came out of the bathroom.

Ziva laughed. "We will be right down."

"You said that last time," Abby smiled. "And now you are playing tonsil hockey," Abby grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her away from Tony. "Come on," She said. "And Tony, you can get the popcorn." Abby smiled getting back at him for the lipstick comment.

Tony sighed and went to grab the bowls of popcorn from the counter. He looked at the empty bag that was left there and threw it out. He went downstairs to see Abby and Ziva standing in the middle of the room and the table had been moved to the side.

"I decided that we are going to play charades." Abby smiled. Tony looked at Ziva who shrugged her shoulders. "Alright to here is how we play. Tony and Ziva, you are a team and Tim and I will be a team. Now, we will do movies and the opposite team gets to pick the movie that the other has to act out."

"Kay," Ziva said. "How about, You guys go first, we will pick the movie while you guys decide who is going first."

Abby nodded. She and Tim fought over who was going first while Ziva and Tony picked a movie. Tony was sitting on the couch and Ziva sat on the floor in front of him.

"I think they should do _The Wedding Singer._" Ziva suggested.

"No!" Tony said, "How about _The Hitman Diaries_?_"_

_"_Sure," Ziva said. "It sounds hard to act out." Ziva turned around and leaned her back against Tony's legs.

"Alright, I am acting first." Abby smiled. Ziva nodded and got up, she lead Abby over to the other side of the room to tell her the movie.

"Your movie is..._The Hitman Diaries." _

"The what?" Abby said, "I have never even heard of that movie."

_"_Tony said it." Ziva smiled.

"I hate him." Abby grunted.

Abby and Ziva walked out to the middle of the room. Ziva sat down next to Tony, taking his hand in hers. Abby looked at Tim then began.

First Abby signed the Three Words symbol.

DINNER TIME:

"Tony, Dinner." Tony's mom said from the top of the stairs.

Tony and Ziva smiled. "YES!" Tony smirked pulling Ziva up. Ziva laughed and followed Tony upstairs.

"Where are Abby and McGee?" Tony's mom asked.

"They left early. Abby's dad was freaking out because it is a school night and she hasn't started her homework." Tony said.

"Ah, homework. Remember the days you did that. Tony?" His mom smirked.

"Hey!" Tony objected.

"Ya Tony, remember those days?" Ziva smiled sitting at their kitchen table.

"Woo. Lets stop this gang up on Tony thing." Tony said sitting across from Ziva.

"Shut up." Tony's mom smiled handing Tony a plate of food. "Eat."

"NEHHH." Tony said taunting his mom.

Tony's mom walked over and hit him on the head with the towel over her shoulder. "Don't mock me boy." She said.

Ziva laughed. "When will you ever learn?"

"Never." Tony smiled looking down at his plate. Today was Chicken Parmesan. Ziva's favorite, of course. His mom had always had a soft spot for Ziva and whenever she was over, she would cook Ziva's favorite meals. But Tony's favorite meals, they were whatever she made for dinner. One time he had asked his mom to make something and she freaked out saying that she had done enough for him and that he would eat whatever she cooked. Then he told her that Ziva was coming and she automatically smiled and said yes to making whatever it was to begin with.

"YES!" Ziva smiled looking down at her chicken.

"Why do you make her favorite meals and not mine?" Tony asked. Stupid Question.

"I like her more than you." Tony's mom smiled sitting down at the head of the table.

Ziva smiled brightly, not saying anything.

"It is cruel and unusual punishment." Tony said. "Not liking your son more than his girlfriend."

"You have not seen cruel punishment, and you will if you do not shut your mouth and eat." Tony's mom smiled winking at Ziva.

"Shutting up now." Tony said digging into his food.

"So how was your day, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Ziva asked Tony's mom.

"Suck up." Tony said before shoving the chicken down his throat.

Tony's mom gave Tony a glare then looked back at Ziva and smiled. "It was good. I had work then came home and cooked dinner. You?"

"Well, I have been stuck with Tony all day. How do you think it was?" Ziva laughed.

"HEY!"

"Shut up Tony," Ziva and Tony's mom said in unison. They looked at him then went back to talking. Tony sat in silence listening to the woman's conversations. Being the only boy in the house, he learned to respect woman and to not interrupt. He loved when Ziva came over. His mom and her always got along and even ganged up on him, which he didn't mind. Since Ziva didn't have a mother, he knew his mom had taken it upon herself to make sure Ziva always knew that she was their for Ziva. He is pretty sure it is him mom who gave Ziva the sex talk, which kinda freaked him out since she was his girlfriend. Not that they had done _it_ yet but it was just weird. He was glad that Ziva had a woman to talk to though, other than Abby because even though Abby was a great friend, some things shouldn't be discussed.

"You okay Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony came back to reality. "Ya, fine."

"You zoned out."

"I know that, Zee-Vah. I am fine. Just thinking." Tony said.

"THINKING!" Tony's mom yelled. "It is a miracle. My baby has learned how to think."

Ziva laughed.

"Mom I am 17. I know how to think." Tony said

"17!" She smiled. "I would have thought you were 7."

"Mom." Tony sighed.

"Ziva how old are you?" Tony's mom asked.

"18." She smiled.

"Ziva is older than you?" Tony's mom asked him.

"Well, since she is 18 and I am 17 than yes. She is older than me." Tony said.

"There is nothing wrong with her being older than you...I just didn't know." His mom said.

"Tony is just mad because I have a regular driver's license and he still has his juniors for another month until his eighteenth birthday." Ziva said.

"What is the difference between a junior license and a regular license?" His mom asked.

"I can drive past 11. And a few minor things that would only matter if I got in trouble." Ziva said.

"Ziva's curfew is 11:30 anyway. I do not see the reason to fuss over this. She would have to be in anyway. Plus you already drive past 11 because I know that you get home around 11:45 on the weekends if you do not stay out."

"It is the principle." Tony said.

Tony's mom shakes her head.

11:12

"I had a wonderful night." Ziva smiled standing outside Tony's door.

"I am glad." Tony smiled.

They looked into each others eyes. Ziva smiled and grabbed Tony's hand.

"Are you really mad about me being older?" Ziva asked.

"I guess not." Tony said.

Ziva sighed. "It is not like you can pretend you born a different date."

"At least when your 30, I'll still be 29." Tony smiled.

"We are going to be together for that long?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his forehead against hers. He ran his hand over her hair and rested it on the back of her neck.

"We are going to be together forever." Tony smiled tilting her head up and bringing his lips to her. Ziva smiled into the kiss and brought her arms around his waist. When they separated Ziva looked at her phone. 11:20. She really had to start driving if she was going to make curfew.

"I have to go." She smiled.

"Be careful. Call me when you get home." Tony said bringing her in for another kiss.

"I will." She said,. "Goodnight."

"G'night, love." He smiled playing with a piece of her hair.

Ziva smiled and gave him a hug before bouncing down the steps and to Ari's car that was parking in his driveway.

"You know," Tony called after her, "If you got a car of you own, you wouldn't have to be home until 12."

"I need money for a car." Ziva yelled back.

"Get a job."

"I can't. My boyfriend would get to lonely without me." Ziva smiled.

Tony laughed, "Goodnight."

"Night."

"CALL ME!" He yelled after the car as it pulled out of the driveway.

Ziva waved her hand to let him know she heard him then pulled away.

Tony smiled and watched the car until it turned off his street. After that, he went inside.

"Tony, I called Ari, like you asked."His mom said.

"Cool, what did he say?" Tony asked.

"Well I explained what tomorrow was and he said it was fine. He will call Ziva out sick in the morning before he goes to class." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Tony smiled walking up the steps.

"Hey, Tony." His mom said. Tony turned around and looked at his mom.

"Ya."

"I really like Ziva. Try not to mess this up." She said.

"Are you saying that I am going to screw up tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"No, I am saying do not give her up without a fight." She smiled.

"I wouldn't give her up to begin with." Tony smiled before turning around and going back upstairs.

Tony's mom smiled. She walked back into the kitchen and took a sip of her wine. _"They are gonna be alright." She thought._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Please take my poll on my Profile!**_

_**Song: I Have a Dream BY: Westlife**_

* * *

Ziva woke up at her usual, 6 o'clock. She got out of bed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She walked downstairs in her shorts and a tee shirt and sat down at the island.

"Morning Ari," She smiled. Ari was standing where he usually was in the mornings, in front of the stove cooking breakfast. He made 2 egg whites and a slice of whole wheat toast for Ziva then he ate oatmeal.

"Morning Ziva," Ari smiled placing Ziva's plate in front of her. He then went to the cabinet and grabbed what he needed for his oatmeal.

Ziva smiled then went and dug into her eggs.

"How are you doing this morning." Ari asked placing his bowl in the microwave.

"Good."Ziva said. "It has been a good morning so far.

"Has it?" Ari asked, wondering if she forgot.

"Why? What is today?" Ziva asked.

"Today is April 29, 2011." Ari said.

"WHAT! DAMN IT!" She yelled jumping up and running to her room. She went straight to her cellphone and called Tony.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"You were sleeping?" Ziva asked.

"Ya, wait, Ari didn't tell you?" Tony asked sitting up in his bed and running his hands through his hair.

"No..." Ziva said.

"Alright, I am coming over in ten minutes. There is no point in going back to sleep." Tony said getting up from his bed.

"Should I get ready for something?" Ziva asked.

"Nah, I will come over. We won't leave till like, 8:00 so you have time. Plus I am going to buy breakfast and just eat it there. Do you want anything?" Tony said.

"No, I am fine. I have food here you know?"

"I know, I just can't pass up the opportunity to get an egg mcmuffin." Tony smiled.

"Alright." Ziva said. "I love you."

Tony smiled, "I love you too, Zi."

Tony changed into his jeans and his Ohio State Jersey that Ziva bought him. Tony then grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and placed them in his pocket and walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Once he was done he went downstairs. His mom had left him a note on the island.

_Dear Tony, _

_I love you. I'll be home around 5:30 then have Ziva over,_

_ I'll cook again_

_Mom_

_P.S. - left you and Ziva some money under the fake frog _

_by the front door. :)_

Tony walked over to the fake frog that was he made in 3rd grade and found $75 under it. Damn, his mom was serious about the money thing.

Tony grabbed his football jacket then locked the door and headed off to McDonald's to grab breakfast.

_Ziva's House:_

"What didn't you tell me?" Ziva asked walking back into the kitchen to find Ari sitting at the island, eating.

"It is a secret. I didn't think I was allowed to tell you." Ari said. "The only thing is that your not going to school today."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Alright, if you say so." Ziva smiled. She took her eggs and placed them into the microwave to heat them up again. She grabbed her toast and took a bite of it.

Ari finished his oatmeal and placed his bowl in the sink. "Since you are not going to school though, I want your room to be clean." Ari said.

"Yes mom." Ziva joked.

"Ha ha." Ari smiled. "Love you." He said kissing her forehead and then walking towards the door. "I'll be back around 2 if you guys are home."

"You classes end at 11?" Ziva said.

"I am taking a girl out to lunch." Ari smiled.

"Am I going to meet this girl?" Ziva asked.

"NO." Ari said. "I want her to like me."

"HEY!" Ziva said defending herself. The microwave beeped telling her the eggs were done. "You're lucky the eggs are done or I would be over there, kicking you ass."

"Uh huh." Ari smiled. "See you later."

"Bye." Ziva called over her shoulder. She grabbed her eggs and sat down and ate. Tony showed up ten minutes later with his McDonald's.

"Hey Babe." Tony smiled kissing her cheek then sitting down at the table and pulling out the stuff at the bottom of the bag. "I got you a milkshake."

"Tony, it is 6:30 in the morning...do they even sell milkshakes in the morning?" Ziva laughed sitting down next to him at the table.

"Well,...no...but I know the guy there and he sold it anyway." Tony smiled handing her the chocolate milkshake.

"You would know the guy from McDonald's." Ziva laughed taking the drink and tasting it. She smiled at Tony as he took out his egg McMuffin and then his hash browns.

"You have any orange juice?" He asked Ziva standing up and walking over to the refrigerator. He didn't wait for her to answer. He opened the door and looked around, scrounging for some OJ. Once he found it, he grabbed a glass from her top cabinet and pouring himself a glass. Once he was done he put the bottle back and walked back over to the table.

"You don't even need me." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled back before biting into his sandwich.

Ziva looked at him and inspected him. She wanted to make sure that he was really okay. "I do know that Carly's favorite breakfast food was McDonald's. Specifically an Egg McMuffin and a hash brown with orange juice. Are you okay?"

"It was only her favorite because it was mine." Tony said placing down his sandwich and turning towards Ziva.

"I know that too." Ziva said placing her hand on his. "I just wanna make sure that you are okay."

"I am. I am just trying to remember all the good time Carly and I had together. I want them to be happy moments." Tony said.

"I can't believe it has been four years since she-" Ziva said, but not able to finish the sentence.

"Died." Tony said finishing Ziva's sentence. "Zi, it is okay to say it."

Ziva bowed her head. "I can't." She whispered."I don't want to."

Tony stood up and walked over in front of her. He bent down to her level. He placed his hand in hers and made her look at him. "You should. Once you say it, it will get easier to make it through the day. I know there is nothing I can do to get her back, but she wouldn't want me sobbing, you either."

"I know, it just gets so hard sometimes. She reminded me so much of Tali. She was so like her." Ziva said.

Tony gave Ziva a small smile. "Would Tali want you sobbing over her? Or would she want you to move on and be happy?"

"Happy," Ziva mumbled.

"Ah.." Tony smiled. "Happy. So please, lets celebrate this day. How about instead of celebrating death, we celebrate her life and all the wonderful thing that had happened before she did die."

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around Tony. She placed a kiss on his forehead and leaned against him. "What do you have planned today?"

"That is a secret." Tony whispered. He stood up an sat back down at his seat, taking a huge bite out of his Egg Sandwich.

"Come on. Tell me." Ziva said turning in her chair so that she was facing him and so that she could steal a drink of his orange juice.

"Hey, that is mine." Tony said watching her drink his orange juice.

Ziva smiled as she placed his cup down. "Delicious."

Tony frowned down at her and grabbed his cup. He walked over to the refrigerator and refilled his glass. When Tony placed the carton back in the fridge, he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. He felt Ziva's head lean against his shoulder.

Ton turned around and placed his arms on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and saw how hurt she was. He had known she was trying to cover it up all morning but her walls were slowly falling. Tony kissed her forehead and then pulled her close, holding her as silent tears fell. He knew he said that today was supposed to be happy, but she needed this, she needed to let it all out.

"Shh... It's okay. I got you Zi. I got you." Tony said whispering in her hair.

Once she stopped crying, Tony sent her upstairs to get changed. He told her to be comfortable today and to not worry about anything.

Ziva changed into black mess shorts and a white tank top. She threw on her Old Navy flip flops and walked back downstairs. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on just a little eyeliner.

"Gorgeous." Tony smiled as Ziva walked into the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the table with a few papers in his hand.

"Thanks." Ziva smiled sitting next to him. She got very suspicious when he put the papers away. "What are you hiding?"

"Zi, You can't ruin my surprise by looking at my plans for the day." Tony smiled.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty, lets get this day going," Tony smiled, "First, we have to go to the store."

"What for?"

Tony laughed. "Nothing you need to know about."

"UGHHHHH!" Ziva sighed standing up and walking towards the front door. "You are so annoying. Why can't I just know what is going on?"

"Because, ZEE-Vahh. It would ruin all the fun." Tony smiled following behind her.

Tony and Ziva left the WalMart parking lot.

"Did you really had to leave me in the car?" Ziva asked from the passenger seat.

"Yes." Tony said. "If not, you would have peeked."

"Nuh Uh." Ziva fought back.

"Ya Huhhhh." Tony whined in her face before focusing back on the road.

"Can we please get out of this car and can you tell me were we are going?" Ziva said looking around and having no idea where they were. Ziva had been sitting in the car for over an hour and was getting pissed. She hated secrets and surprises to begin with but this was taking _way _to long.

"Almost there. I promise." Tony said lifting her hand and placing a kiss on her fingers.

Ziva sighed and looked out the window. As they drove off the main road, she noticed a very familiar cemetery.

"Tony,"

"Huh?"

"Why are we coming here?" She asked in a whisper.

"I come here every year on her anniversary. I decided to take you this year. Make it something special." Tony said.

"Thank you." Ziva said trying to catch his eyes. "I am glad that you brought me."

They drove through the cemetery till they reached Carly's grave sight. Tony grabbed out a few bags, his guitar case and the duffel bag out of his trunk then lead Ziva over to Carly's grave.

He opened the duffel and pulled the blanket that Ziva had made for him. It was the one he got for Christmas, with all the pictures of them. Ziva smiled when she saw him pull it out and helped him spread it out on the ground. She sat down on it as Tony opened the bags from WalMart. He got out a bag of chips and some waters.

"Every year I come here and sing Carly a song. I was wondering if you wanted to sing along?" Tony asked. He pulled out his guitar.

"Of course." Ziva smiled. Tony smiled and began to softly play the guitar

_"**I have a dream,**" _Tony started. His voice was smooth and flowed with the guitar_  
_

_ "**a song to sing,**_  
_** To help me cope with anything**" _Tony continued. He strummed along just letting the music flow out of him.

Ziva smiled and swayed along as her boyfriend sang. _  
_

_"**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale **_  
**_ You can take the future even if you fail" _**

_"**I believe in angels **_  
**_ Something good in everything I see_**  
**_ I believe in angels _**  
**_ When I know the time is right for me _**  
**_ I'll cross the stream - I have a dream"_**

_"**I have a dream, a fantasy" **_Ziva sang. She knew this song. It was very old and she hadn't heard it in a while but she sang along, remembering the lyrics as she went.

_"**To help me through reality**_  
**_ And my destination makes it worth the while _**  
**_ Pushing through the darkness_**  
_** Still another mile**" _Ziva remembered the lyrics now that she had sang some of the song and smiled. She smiled at Tony, who had a smile on his face too, and blushed. He looked so happy, even on such a horrible day. God, she loved him so much. He knew exactly what to do to brighten her up and make her happy.

_ "**I believe in angels **_  
**_ Something good in everything I see_**  
**_ I believe in angels_**  
**_ When I know the time is right for me_**  
**_ I'll cross the stream - I have a dream" _**Ziva sang.

Tony smiled and watch the joy in Ziva's eyes as she sang the lyrics. He picked this song because it was one of Carly's favorites and it was inspiring. He knew that Ziva would remember it and like it. Once she was done her part, he sang the last part with her. _  
_

**_ "I have a dream, a song to sing_**  
**_ To help me cope with anything _**  
**_ If you see the wonder of a fairy tale _**  
**_ You can take the future even if you fail _**

**_Ibelieve in angels _**  
**_ Something good in everything I see _**  
**_ I believe in angels _**  
**_ When I know the time is right for me _**  
**_ I'll cross the stream - I have a dream _**  
**_ I'll cross the stream - I have a dream"_**

Ziva smiled and laughed as they finished the song and Tony kept the guitar going for a few seconds after the singing ended. Once he was finished with the music, he placed the guitar down.

Tony crawled over and bumped shoulders with Ziva on purpose.

"Hey." She laughed

_"It's good to hear her laugh," Tony thought._

_"_Hey," He smiled kissing her forehead. "That one sounded good."

"It did." Ziva smiled. "Tony?"

"Huh?" He asked scooting next to her on the blanket to face his sister's stone.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know this means a lot to you, and I am glad that you shared it with me."

"I love you, Ziva." Tony whispered against her hair, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

They sat quiet for awhile, holding each other, remembering the beloved little girl.

"Do you believe in angels?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

"I think I do." Tony stated. "I mean, the good stuff in life. Like luck, and fate, I think angels have something to do with that. Maybe even the sun showers and the nice summer days."

"I think Carly is an angel." Ziva said.

"I bet you Tali is right next to her." Tony said.

Ziva looked up at Tony. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I hope she is." Ziva whispered.

"Oh, she is." Tony said kissing Ziva's cheek.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked.

"Zi," Tony smiled. "If she is anything like you, she has to be an angel."

Ziva blushed and smiled.

* * *

Up in the clouds, two little girls stood hand in hand, looking down on the couple. They wore white dresses and white and gold flip flops. Their hair was down, one girl's curly brown locks hung at her shoulders while the other had her sandy brown hair braided and too the side.

"They look happy." The brown haired girl stated.

The other girl nodded. "I don't think I have ever seen Tony smile so much."

"Ziva has that effect on people." Tali stated twirling her brown hair around her finger. "She could always find the good in people and make them smile."

"Ya, Tony too." Carly said to her best friend.

"You think they know that we are friends?" Tali asked Carly.

Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"Girls, Breakfast." Rifka David yelled.

"UGHHHH!" Tali whined. "BUT MOM! We are watching!"

"Tali! Stop spying on your sister, and Carly, stop spying on your brother! How many times have I told you to let them be?" She lectured.

"More than I can count." Tali mumbled.

"Exactly," Rifka stated. She led the girls away from the window and towards breakfast. Once she was sure the girls were eating, she walked back over and looked down.

She watched as Tony took out his Ipod and placed an earpiece in Ziva's ear, and one in his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly led them in a dance.

Rifka smiled. Her daughter was in good hands.

**The End.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review. **

**Did you like the ending? Should I keep writing it? I liked the ending and it kinda came out this way. I thought about another chapter, but I think it sums everything up here**.

_**Click the Button!**_


End file.
